An Unknown Birthday
by liebedance
Summary: Like Harry, Terry Boot learned to never expect much for his birthday.


Author's Note: This is part of the DAYDverse. DAYD stands for _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness_ by thanfiction (his ff dot net penname). It is a truly amazing work that follows Neville through his seventh year at Hogwarts. While you can read this not having read _Year of Darkness_, I would highly suggest reading it as well as all the other works by thanfiction.

Disclaimer: JKR gave them being and names. Andy (thanfiction) gave them personalities and histories. As for me? I'm just giving them this scene.

"What do you have there?" Mike asked, his eyes wide in mild shock at the parcel that had just landed in front of Terry at the Ravenclaw table.

"It would appear to be a package," Terry answered, glancing at the brown paper bundle quickly before shoving it into his bag.

"You're not going to open it?" Anthony asked, disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah," Stephen added, "We want to see what it is!"

"Undoubtedly you'll see it eventually, since we all share a dormitory," Terry said, turning his attention back to his breakfast, "seeing all possessions of your roommates is an unavoidable consequence of living together."

"Unfortunate consequence, too, in some cases," Stephen smirked, "I think we've all had too much experience with Mike's shoes."

"Hey, Terry!" Mike exclaimed as his eyes fell on a piece of parchment near Terry's plate, "You got a letter too!"

"Two things in one day?" Anthony asked, "But, this is the first bit of mail you've received all year!" Terry shrugged and was about to return once more to his meal when he noticed Mike starting to open the letter.

"Mike!" Terry said, his face paling slightly, "Don't open it!" But he was too late. Mike had already broken the seal and started to read.

"Terry," Mike started, his brow slightly furrowed, "Why didn't you-" But he stopped at the look his friend gave him.

"Why didn't he what?" Stephen asked.

"Nothing," Mike said quickly, casting another curious look at Terry, "It says he forgot a book at home. I was simply wondering why he hadn't told us. We would've shared."

"How have you managed until December missing a book?" Anthony inquired.

"It was purely supplemental," Terry answered, not looking at any of them, "Now, if I could have that letter, please, Mike, I'm going to go to class early and review the material from yesterday." Mike nodded, handing him the letter, and watched as his best friend hurried, almost ashamed, out of the Great Hall.

"What book did he forget?" Stephen asked.

"I didn't get to the title," Mike answered, still staring after Terry, "You know, I think I'm going to join Terry in his review. See you guys in class." Stephen and Anthony nodded as Mike stood up and left.

***

Terry sat down outside the Transfiguration classroom, looking at the letter in his hands. He took a deep breath and unfolded the parchment.

_Tiresius,_

_Your father and I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday. We hope this owl finds you well and that you find your gift useful and interesting._

_Have a nice birthday,_

_Ismene Boot, MAGI_

Terry sighed and put the card in his bag. Slowly, he pulled out the brown package that had arrived along with the letter. He knew his gift would be useful. His gifts were always useful. For Christmas he'd received boots because his old ones were too small. Boots were practical.

Terry pushed his hair out of his face before slowly undoing the wrapping on the parcel. The paper fell away easily, revealing a dark blue book with gold script. _Livre de sorts standard. Premier niveau. _A French spell book, like the ones they used at Beauxbatons. There would be slightly different material, so it would be useful. And yes, it would be interesting, as Terry would have to translate from the French.

"Terry?" Mike's voice sounded from beside him. Terry jumped; he hadn't heard Mike approach.

"Hey, Mike," Terry answered, not meeting his friend's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Mike asked, "I would've gotten you something."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing I need, really," Terry answered, still avoiding Mike's eyes, "Any gift would've been unnecessary and impractical."

"Well," Mike said slowly, "What did your parents give you?" Terry held up the book. Mike made a face before continuing, "The French version of first year spell work? Is that what you asked for?"

"I didn't ask for anything, Mike," Terry said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"I told you, I don't need anything." Mike stared at his friend for a few moments, uncomprehending.

"But, Terry," Mike said quietly, "Birthdays aren't about need. They're about want." Terry shrugged.

"Okay," Mike said, placing his hand on Terry's shoulder, his voice suddenly buoyant. Terry flinched slightly, still not completely used to the gesture his friend used so often, "What do you want for your birthday, if you could have anything?"

"I don't know," Terry said, taking off his glasses and looking at his friend in confusion, "I can't have anything I want."

"But if you _could_," Mike pressed.

"I…" Terry hesitated, "I would want a book."

"A _book_?" Mike asked, "If you could have anything, you'd want a _book_? But you already got a book."

"I… I don't know, Mike. I need to go over the material from the reading." Terry stood up and went into the Transfiguration classroom. Mike stared after him. What kind of eleven year old only wanted a book for his birthday?

'I'll write home,' Mike thought as he watched his friend through the door, 'And ask my parents for some money for a _real_ present. He needs to have a real present. He needs me."


End file.
